


In A Field Where Flowers Bloom

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: I absolutely HAD to write a story concerning what happened to the Borg infant from the episode where they found the Borg children on the cube! You know, the infant the original writers CONVENIENTLY NEVER MENTIONED AGAIN driving me absolutely insane! So, I had to write my own explanation and share it in case anyone else craves an answer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Trek, etc. etc.  
> NOTES: Okay so I usually don't post things until they are complete but I'm gonna go ahead and post this because I KNOW I will finish it. Not sure if the title will stay the same and the rating may change. As always, Kudos and Comments are especially appreciated and will ensure this story gets updated more frequently.

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager sat in her ready room, sipping from a cup of strong, black coffee. It had been a trying last few days. Her crew had run across a damaged Borg Cube containing a few neonatal Borg drones – children, who had been abandoned by the Collective. She had almost been forced to release a virus onto the Cube to save her crew members who had been captured, but finally the children had agreed to come aboard Voyager. 

The Doctor had managed to remove most of the children's Borg implants and they were now under the care of Seven of Nine, a former drone herself.

Janeway sipped her coffee again and sighed. She had been reviewing reports and logging them all day and she was tired. Suddenly, her combadge chirped.

“Doctor to Captain Janeway.”

“Go ahead, Doctor,” she replied.

“If you're not too busy you may want to go check on Seven.”

“Why? What's wrong with her?” she asked, immediately setting down her cup.

“The Borg baby we rescued from the cube died, unfortunately. Seven seemed to be taking it rather hard.”

“I'll check on her. Janeway out.”

The Captain stood to go.

“Computer, located Seven of Nine,” she said.

“Seven of Nine is in the Astrometrics Lab,” came the automated reply.

“Well she can't be too bad if she's working,” she said to herself. Still her instincts told her to go check on her friend so she left her ready room and headed down to Astrometrics.

She found Harry Kim outside the door, looking frustrated.

“Captain,” he greeted as she approached. “I'm due for a shift in Astrometrics but Seven's locked me out. She's used a Borg encryption code on the door and won't respond to me. Usually she at least tells me she's working on something.”

“I'll handle it, Harry. Why don't you go get some dinner, take a break.”

“Aye, Captain,” he said and quickly left. Janeway knocked on the door of the lab.

“Seven, it's me,” she said softly but firmly. “Let me in.”

A moment passed before she heard a beep. She tried the door and it opened. She stepped into the Lab. She didn't see Seven right away but saw a numbers of Padds and star charts strewn about the room in a very un-Seven-like messy manner. Then a sound reached her ears. Frowning, she stepped to the other side of the console to see Seven sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were around her legs and she was shaking. It took Janeway a minute to realize that Seven was crying!

“I am sorry, Captain,” Seven said between sobs. “I am not operating at peak efficiency. I cannot complete my duty shift.”

“Oh hush,” Kathryn said, sitting down on the floor next to her. “I'm not concerned about your duty shift.” 

She put her arms around the blonde who began to sob harder.

“Oh Seven,” she murmured. “What happened? I thought the baby was stable?”

“She...was,” Seven gasped through her tears. “The Doctor said...her lungs...failed abruptly.”

“I'm so sorry, Seven,” she said, squeezing her tightly. Suddenly Seven turned and put her arms around her, pressing her face into the Captain's shoulder as she sobbed. Kathryn stroked her blonde hair gently, pulling it loose from the tight twist. It was softer than she had ever imagined and if it weren't for the situation, she may have enjoyed running her fingers through it. Instead she focused on soothing Seven, making soft calming noises until her sobs gave way to silent tears.

“Come on,” Kathryn said, getting up and then helping Seven up as well. “Let's go to my quarters to talk. Computer, initiate site-to-site transport, 2 to the Captain's quarters. Authorization code Janeway 3-6-Alpha-1.”

They were both immersed in a beam of light. They rematerialized in her living room. In the brighter lights, Kathryn could see the redness of Seven's eyes and the tears still on her cheeks. 

“Sit down, Seven. I'll make us some tea.”

For once, Seven did not protest but sat on the couch, seeming numb. The Captain quickly replicated two cups of chamomile tea. She walked over to the couch.

“Drink this,” she said, pressing the cup into the younger woman's hands. “You'll feel better.”

“How will tea make me feel better?” she responded bitterly, but took a sip.

“It will,” she said, sitting beside her and placing a hand on Seven's shoulder. “I'm sorry for your loss, Seven. I didn't realize how attached you had gotten to the baby.”

“Neither did I,” Seven admitted, taking another sip of tea. “I just thought...I imagined raising her myself...adopting her... I named her Anna...It was foolish.”

Silent tears began to fall again and this time Kathryn felt tears threaten her own eyes. She blinked them away and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had come to care for Seven deeply since rescuing her from the Borg a few years prior. She didn't like seeing her in pain.

“It wasn't foolish, Seven. I understand,” she said quietly, taking her hand.

“I don't,” she said harshly. “I do no not understand these emotions or...or the way I am reacting. I am...sad...and angry.”

“Sadness is like that sometimes,” Kathryn said sadly. 

“I should have been able to do something!” she said, frustrated. “I should have been able to save   
her!”

“There was nothing you could do, Seven. Without the maturation chamber, the implants were too much for her body.”

“She was so small,” Seven said quietly, setting aside her teacup.

“I know. I held her once, when the Doctor first stabilized her,” Kathryn replied. Seven crossed her arms, hugging herself, as she wept silently. The Captain set aside her own cup and took the younger woman in her arms again.

Before long, Seven was laying with her head in the Captain's lap. Kathryn stroked her hair again until she realized Seven was no longer crying. She looked down to see the Borg had fallen asleep. Unwilling to wake her, the Captain continued stroking her soft blonde hair, and quietly ordered the computer to dim the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Kathryn woke groggily, wondering why her back hurt. She realized she was sitting up and looked down to see the still-sleeping form of Seven in her lap. She had her arm around the younger woman's middle. She removed it slowly, knowing she needed to get up and go to bed or her back would not allow her to move tomorrow. 

She moved slowly, trying not to disturb the blonde, intending to let her sleep on the couch. Gently she placed Seven's head on the couch as she stood up. She turned to go to her room but Seven grabbed her hand.

“Please...don't leave me,” she said, her voice soft and sad. 

“I have to go to bed, Seven. My back won't tolerate sleeping sitting up.”

“I do not wish to be alone,” Seven said quietly.

“Come lay down with me,” Kathryn said without thinking. 

Where did that come from? She asked herself but shrugged it off as the former drone got up sleepily. Seven stumbled slightly and Kathryn put a hand out to steady her. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am unaccustomed to sleeping. It causes me to be groggy.”

Kathryn led her into the bedroom. She was too tired to be embarrassed by her unmade bed. The rumpled sheets, the pillows and blanket haphazard from one of her many restless nights. She kicked off her boots and shed her uniform, leaving her in shorts and a simple white tank top. She straightened the pillows and crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over herself. She heard Seven remove her boots as well, then the blonde lay down beside her, her body stiff. Clearly she was unused to laying down to sleep.

Kathryn sighed softly and moved to cover Seven with the blanket. Then, her body moving of its own accord, she found herself putting her arm around Seven's middle and snuggling into the Borg's side. She told herself it was okay because she was still half-asleep, but she also knew that was a lie. Still, she WAS tired and this WAS comfortable. She even felt Seven start to relax in her embrace. She listened as the blonde's breathing slowed, steady and even, until both women were asleep again.

Kathryn was dreaming. Hands on her body, touching, teasing...Lips on her lips, her breasts, down her navel...

She woke with a soft moan. When she realized she wasn't alone she gasped softly. Seven's arms were around her, her knee wedged between the Captain's thighs.

That explains the dream, she thought to herself. 

She tried to disentangle herself from the blonde's embrace, but the enhanced Borg strength held her still.

“Seven, wake up,” she said reluctantly.

The blonde stirred slowly, then gasped as she realized their position.

“Let me go, Seven. I have to pee.”

“Forgive me,” Seven said, releasing her.

Kathryn rolled out of bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Once she had relieved herself, her mind felt a little clearer...and the guilt crept in. She stood in the doorway and looked at the blonde. She sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair groggily. She looked gorgeous. 

“Is waking up always so...disorienting, Captain?” she asked. “When I finish regenerating, I am usually alert. My brain feels...fuzzy.”

“It can be like that,” Kathryn said, suddenly uneasy. The most beautiful woman in the Delta Quadrant was in her bed, calling her captain. 

Her combadge chirped suddenly and she hurried to find it in her discarded uniform.

“Doctor to the Captain.”

“Go ahead, Doctor, she said, sitting on the edge of the bed with her combadge in her hand.

“The Borg children said they haven't seen Seven since yesterday. Have you?”

“Yes, Doctor. I checked on her last night and she fell asleep on my couch and slept there all night.”

Kathryn did not miss the curious look Seven gave her, but ignored it.

“She actually slept?” the Doctor asked, surprised.

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Extraordinary. Please have her come see me as soon as possible.”

“I will. Janeway out.”

“You lied to him,” Seven stated. “I did not sleep on the couch all night. I slept in the bed.”

“That would be...inappropriate for anyone to know, Seven,” she replied.

“Because they would assume we copulated?” 

Kathryn felt her face flush.

“It can't happen again,” she said sternly. “Do you understand?”

“No,” Seven said simply. “I do not understand but I can see that it makes you uncomfortable. Therefore I will respect your wishes and tell no one.”

“Thanks, Seven,” she said, relieved.

“Thank you, Captain. I was...comforted by your presence and I no longer feel angry.”

“Are you still sad?”

“A little,” she admitted. “But I will be okay. I will go see the Doctor now if that is acceptable.”

“Yes,” the Captain said, relieved. “You can go. I need to shower and get dressed.”

Seven nodded and quickly put on her boots. Kathryn watched as she quickly re-pinned her hair into an efficient twist, then stood to leave. Seven looked as if she wished to say something but in the end she simply turned and left. 

Kathryn waited until she heard the doors to her quarters close, then she laid back on her bed with a sigh. She couldn't believe she had let Seven into her bed, allowed her to get so close...

She groaned, the aching between her thighs presenting a pressing need. She determined to take care of it herself, quickly and efficiently. She allowed her mind to clear as she slipped her hand between her legs, under her shorts. Unbidden, images came to her mind as she pleasured herself. Blue eyes, soft pink lips...fingertips encased in metal...

“Seven...” she breathed softly, inhaling the blonde's scent that lingered on the bed. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as an orgasm rocked through her. 

When it subsided, she got to her feet shakily. She headed to the bathroom, ready to wash away the shame she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

She arrived on the Bridge an hour later, cup of coffee in hand.

“Good morning, Captain,” Chakotay said, vacating the chair so she could sit.

Is it really a good morning? She thought. 

“Anything to report?” she asked aloud, sipping her coffee.

“Not really. It's been quiet. Smooth flying,” he replied. “The Borg infant passed away.”

“I know,” she replied bitterly. 

“The Doctor put in a formal request to perform a small ceremony before we jettison her into space. Since we don't know her species or their customs, he thinks we should do what we would for any member of the crew.”

Kathryn stood suddenly, wondering what Seven would think of the Doctor's plan. 

“I'll go talk to him,” she said. “You have the bridge, Commander.”

The Captain made her way quickly to Sick Bay. She found Seven on one of the biobeds, cradling the dead infant in her arms. Kathryn found she had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat again.

“Look, Captain,” Seven said quietly. “The Doctor removed her remaining Borg implants.”

Kathryn stepped over to her and peered at the small child in her arms. She looked almost human...and almost as if she were asleep. But her face was too still, her tiny body unmoving. She touched her cheek gently, somehow still shocked by how cold her skin was.

“Captain,” the Doctor said, coming out of his office. “Did you get my request?”

“He wants to jettison her into space!” Seven said, blue eyes flashing angrily. 

“Seven,” she said gently, placing her hand on the younger woman's arm. “It's what we would do for any crew member.”

“I do not wish for the Borg to find her again. Or some other species that would harm her.”

“What would you do?” Kathryn asked her softly. “What would you have me do?”

Seven considered a moment before answering.

“I would...I want to bury her, like humans sometimes do,” she said finally.

“Alright. We'll place her in a stasis pod until we find a suitable place,” Kathryn agreed. 

“Acceptable,” Seven said, allowing the Doctor to remove the baby from her arms. Then, unexpectedly, she hugged the Captain. It was stiff and awkward but filled Kathryn with warmth.

“Thank you, Captain,” she said before releasing her. “I will go to the Astrometrics Lab and search for an appropriate spot.”

“She hugged you,” the Doctor said, baffled, after Seven had left. “I've never seen Seven initiate physical contact before.”

“She's making considerable progress – hugging, sleeping, crying,” Kathryn said. “If only it weren't under such sad circumstances.”

“She cried?” he asked, surprised, and she nodded. “I always wondered if she was capable... I wish it weren't under these circumstances as well. I did everything I could.”

“I know you did, Doctor,” she assured him. “And Seven knows as well.”

“I'll arrange a small stasis pod for the Borg infant-”

“Anna,” she found herself saying.

“Captain?”

“Seven wanted to name her Anna.”

The Doctor smiled sadly and nodded. 

“I've got to get back to the Bridge,” she said, feeling a headache coming on. “Let me know if you need anything further, Doctor.”

“Yes, Captain.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was several days before the Captain heard anything else about the baby. She had found herself unable to sleep since the night Seven had spent in her quarters. What little sleep she did get was plagued by dreams she tried not to think about. It left her tired, irritable, and sore. Her bad mood affected the crew as well. 

Everyone on the bridge was quiet that morning when the Captain's combadge chirped.

“Seven of Nine to the Captain.”

“Go ahead,” Kathryn replied, her voice almost a growl.

There was a pause before she responded.

“Captain, I've found an M-class planet that looks promising. Would you like to come down and take a look?” she inquired.

“On my way,” she replied, trying to keep the tone out of her voice. She sighed quietly before she stood, telling Chakotay he had the Bridge. 

“I don't envy Seven right now,” she heard Tom Paris mutter as she left. She almost turned around to yell at him but decided she was too tired. She continued on her way to the Astrometrics Lab, noting that every crewman she passed avoided her eyes or quickly turned down a hall. Even Neelix.

Have I really been letting my bad mood show that much? She wondered as she entered the Astrometrics Lab.

“Captain,” Seven greeted without turning around.

“How far is this planet?” she asked, getting straight to the point.

“Not far. We could be there by this afternoon if we change course a little.”

“Is it inhabited?”

“It does not appear to be. There are many lakes, rivers, and a wide expanse of forest.”

“Maybe the crew can get some R and R while you complete your task,” she mused. 

“Will you come with me, Captain?” she asked, turning to look at her for the first time, a strange look crossing her face as she did. “...Please.”

Kathryn knew she couldn't say no to that and she exhaled slowly.

“Of course, Seven.”

“Are you...unwell, Captain?” the blonde asked hesitantly.

“I'm fine,” she replied automatically.

“You are not 'fine'. Your skin is pale, your eyes are bloodshot and there are bags under them. Your blood pressure-”

“Enough,” she growled. “...I'm just tired, Seven. I haven't been sleeping well.”

“You slept well the night I stayed there.”

Kathryn shot her one of her famous Janeway glares but the Borg seemed unfazed.

“Just transfer the coordinates to the helm,” she snapped. 

“Perhaps you should try to rest before we reach the planet?” Seven suggested.

Kathryn kept herself from snapping a response, knowing the former drone meant well.

“Maybe you're right,” she conceded. “But I don't have the time. I'm on duty.”

Seven looked as if she wanted to argue but thought better of it. So she nodded and turned back to her console.

“Do you want the Doctor to go with us to bury Anna?” Kathryn asked.

“No,” Seven replied immediately.

“You aren't mad at him, are you?”

“No,” she answered softly. “I know he did everything he could. I just...I would rather go with you alone. If I have any more...outbursts of emotion, I would prefer as few people witness it as possible.”

Kathryn nodded silently. She hadn't really wanted the doctor to go either. He had been badgering her for days to lay off the coffee, to take some time off, to rest. She was tired of hearing it. 

“I'll see you when we reach the planet then,” she said to the Borg, then she turned and left.

The Captain spent the morning making arrangements for the crew to take shore leave in shifts. There was no civilization to explore but she thought most of them would still enjoy the chance to stretch their legs off ship.

When Chakotay came into her ready room late that morning to get the final reports, she sensed there was something on her First Officer's mind.

“Go ahead and spit it out, Chakotay,” she said, not unkindly, but hoping he wasn't about to badger about her need for rest. 

“Neelix reported that Seven has been neglecting her duties with the Borg children, leaving him to care for them. He says he doesn't mind but thinks they would benefit more from Seven's guidance. What's going on with her?”

“The death of the Borg infant had a big impact on Seven,” she said, not missing his look of surprise. “She and I are going to bury the child on the planet this evening. I hope it will help her have a sense of closure. I'll have a talk with her about the remaining Bog children afterward.”

Chakotay nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. Kathryn cocked her head at him.

“If I may make a suggestion, Captain?”

“By all means, go ahead,” she said.

“Maybe Seven needs some time off to grieve after the burial?”

“I couldn't agree more but you know as well as I do that trying to get her to take time off would be like pulling teeth from a bear!”

“...When my sister died, my brother and I went out camping, deep in the forest. We grieved together and after a few nights we emerged feeling...cleansed.”

“I doubt Seven would go camping, Chakotay,” she replied dubiously.

“She would if you asked her, Captain. Told her it was for you,” he said. “Honestly, you could use some time off as well.”

“I'm fine-”

“Fine, I know. But maybe you should go anyway. For Seven. Maybe you can help her understand what she's feeling, help her process her human emotions,” he said. “I think you are the only one she feels comfortable enough with to open up to.”

Kathryn suspected this was all another ploy to get her to take time off but eventually she conceded. Maybe Seven could use her help. And maybe, she could manage to get some sleep off the ship.

“Alright Chakotay. I'll take to her. Why don't you gather everything Seven and I will need for our little camping trip.”

“No problem, Captain,” he responded and left. When he was gone she tapped her combadge.

“Captain Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

“Yes Captain?” came Seven's voice.

“Seven, after we complete our task on the surface I was wondering if you would...go camping with me?”

There was a long pause.

“For what purpose, Captain?” she asked finally.

“Get away from the ship, clear our heads-”

“My head is sufficiently clear,” the Borg responded.

“For me, then. The Doctor and Chakotay are both insisting I take a few days leave on the surface to relax and I would enjoy your company.”

“I will comply. Do I need to bring anything in particular?”

“Thank you, Seven. Yes, bring a change of clothes or two depending on how long we stay...Civilian clothes,” she said, an idea occurring to her. “No uniforms.”

“I do not possess 'civilian clothes', Captain,” she replied stiffly. “I am uncertain what would be appropriate.”

“I'm sure the Doctor will help you. He designed your biosuits after all.”

“Very well, I shall consult him.”

“I've arranged to have camping supplies ready for us when we reach the planet. I'll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon. As always, Kudos, Comments, and Feedback appreciated! Also, if anyone sees any errors in the story, let me know! Thank you in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

They reached the M-class planet around 16:00 hours. Kathryn met Chakotay in the Transporter Room once they were in range, to go over supplies. He had arranged everything in an old fashioned camp pack. A tent, sleeping bags, foot rations, and water. Kathryn added her small bag that had a change of clothes. She was still in her uniform but planned to change once they made camp.

“You can call us if you need anything else, once you set up camp,” he said. The doors opened and Seven came in, carrying a small stasis pod. She wore her plum biosuit and had a small pack slung over her shoulder. Her face was expressionless but the Captain knew her well enough to see the pain in her deep blue eyes. She approached Seven and placed a comforting hand on her arm as she looked into the pod. The tiny body was shrouded in a soft pink blanket.

“We can beam you down wherever you like on the continent and I will make sure you have your privacy,” Chakotay said.

Seven recited a set of coordinates she had already chosen. Her voice was cold but Kathryn knew it was her way of hiding her feelings. She squeezed the blonde's shoulder briefly then stepped back and shouldered the camp pack.

“Ready when you are,” Kathryn said.

Without a word, Seven stepped over to the Transporter Pad. With one last glance at Chakotay, who smiled at her sadly, the captain stepped onto the pad next to her. Chakotay pressed a button on the console, and they vanished. 

Kathryn and Seven appeared on the planet's surface, on the edge of a vast forest. Kathryn breathed deeply. It almost smelled like Earth...like home. It wasn't quite the same, however. Everything smelled a little different, a little sweeter; the sun was more orange than yellow.

She noticed Seven watching her curiously. She smiled softly at the blonde and nodded to the forest. 

“Shall we go?” the Captain asked and Seven inclined her head. 

 

The two women walked through the woods aimlessly for almost an hour. Neither spoke, the silence somber but not tense. Eventually Kathryn heard the sound of a river and realized Seven had been heading towards it for a while, her Borg-enhanced hearing having detected it earlier. 

As they approached the river, the trees thinned until they were standing in a clearing beside a wide river. The expanse of ground between the forest and the river was covered with pink and yellow flowers that reminded Kathryn of sweet pea flowers. 

“What do you think, Captain?” Seven asked softly, glancing down at the stasis pod. “Is this an appropriate spot?”

“I think it's perfect, Seven,” she murmured, sliding the camp pack off her shoulder. Silently she dug in the pack and found a small expandable shovel she had asked Chakotay for.

“Where would you like me to dig, Seven?” she asked gently, not wanting to rush the blonde.

“No,” Seven said, shaking her head. “I will do it. You are tired and I posses superior strength. Will you hold her for me?”

Kathryn took the stasis pod and Seven took the shovel. She watched as Seven looked around for a little bit. When the blonde selected a spot and began digging, Kathryn spotted a fallen tree and went to sit on it. She held the stasis pod on her lap and looked down mournfully at the covered body of the baby Anna. 

She wondered what the child would have been like, with Seven as a mother. Brilliant, no doubt. And happy. She knew Seven would have done everything to make sure of it.

When Seven was finished digging, she came and opened the stasis pod. She lifted the baby gently, ensuring the small body stayed shrouded. Setting the pod aside, Kathryn followed her back to where the hole had been dug. Seven lowered the body into the ground, then began to cover it with dirt. Kathryn knelt beside her and helped, both working silently until they packed the last of the dirt down with their hands.

“Would you like to make a marker of some kind? We could put her name on it,” Kathryn said as they stood up. Seven shook her head and walked back to the log to sit. 

“I could have buried her in the stasis pod and made a headstone, however... I know most species do have respect for the dead but there are those who would desecrate a grave...for curiosity’s sake or for some sick experiment. She was already mutilated once...by the Borg...” Seven clenched her metal-encased hand against her thigh. “I do not wish for any further atrocious acts to happen to her. Here, in an unmarked grave. In a field where flowers bloom, where the ground can claim her and she will become a part of this ecosystem, and no one shall remember her but me.”

Kathryn saw the tears threaten her blue eyes and she took Seven's hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

“I will remember,” she whispered fiercely, a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in silence for a while, fingers laced together, leaning lightly against one another, just looking out over the meadow. 

“Did you ever want children, Captain?” Seven asked after a long while.

Kathryn considered the question a moment.

“I was always more focused on my career.”

“But you were...engaged to be married to a man.”

“Mark,” she said with a slight grimace. “He never understood my job. He always assumed once we were married, I'd settle down, have kids, be a housewife...” She smiled bitterly and shook her head. “It was a bad fit, me and Mark. I'm glad he's found someone else. He'll be a good father.”

“You would be a good mother,” Seven declared.

“You think so?”

“Yes. I have seen the way you care for a crew. You are like a mother to them, in some ways. You exhibit great compassion and caring...even for Borg drones,” she said with a weak smile. 

Unable to speak for fear her voice would break with emotion, she squeezed Seven's hand again.

“When we make it back to Earth, do you think you would want children?” Seven inquired.

Kathryn let out a bark of laughter.

“I don't know, Seven. There are a lot of variables to that equation – too many for me to answer yes or no. I suppose it's not an impossibility,” she mused. “What about you? When we get back to Earth would you want to find a man, start a family?”

“The Borg technology would make it impossible for my body to carry a child,” she replied, looking away.

“Oh Seven... I'm sorry, I didn't know...”

“It is irrelevant. No man would want me – I am damaged, imperfect,” she said, absently touching her ocular implant. 

“That's not true Seven!” Kathryn said, shocked. She cupped Seven's cheek gently, brushing her finger along the curve of the implant. “Any man would be lucky to have you. You're beautiful.”

Seven's eyes met hers and she saw a sparkle in them that was not there before.

“Do you really think so?” she whispered, as if she couldn't believe it. 

“I think you're the most gorgeous woman in the Delta Quadrant,” she replied before she could stop herself. “In the whole universe probably.”

With a start, Kathryn pulled her hand back, aware of how fast her heart was pounding and knowing Seven would be able to hear it. She quickly cleared her throat.

“We should set up camp somewhere,” she said, standing up. “It will be getting dark soon.”

“Yes Captain,” Seven said, also standing. 

“Do you want to stay here or move to another area to camp?” 

Seven thought a moment.

“Perhaps...a little farther downriver,” she answered, her eyes falling on the mound of dirt.

Knowing she shouldn't but wanting to comfort Seven, Kathryn took her hand again.

“Come on, Seven,” she said gently, tugging lightly on her hand and not letting go as they turned and headed away from the grave. 

 

They walked for about half a mile before they stopped to make camp. Seven watched as Kathryn unloaded her pack and pressed a button that erected a decent-sized tent.

“I must admit, Captain, I do not see the appeal in sleeping on the ground.”

“It's fun, Seven,” Kathryn said earnestly. “It's invigorating in a back-to-your-roots, down-to-Earth sort of way.”

“Humans are strange,” Seven declared as Kathryn laughed and headed towards the trees. “What are you doing now?”

“Gathering firewood. I always enjoyed sitting around a campfire.”

“I will assist you.”

By the time the sun had set they were sitting in front of a small fire. Kathryn brought out a food stasis contained full of sandwiches Neelix had prepared.

“A ration bar will suffice,” Seven said, pulling a bar from her bag.

“Come on, Seven, have a sandwich. They're not bad at all.”

Seven accepted one reluctantly and hesitantly took a bite. When she took a second bite, Kathryn relaxed a bit and enjoyed her own sandwich.

“I'm going to get out of this uniform and put on some more comfortable clothes,” she said once she had finished her sandwich. “Believe it or not, I get tired of being in my command uniform all the time.”

Kathryn went into the tent and changed into a pair of shorts and a plain white t shirt. She didn't put her boots back on, leaving her feet bare. When she came back out Seven had finished eating.

“I guess you want me to change as well,” Seven said with a rueful smile.

“It will be fun,” the captain said, grinning. “It's nice to forget the chain of command – sometimes.”

“Very well,” Seven said and went into the tent. 

Kathryn sat on a blanket near the campfire and waited for Seven to come out. When the Borg emerged a few minutes later, Kathryn's jaw almost dropped. Seven wore a pair of short blue jean shorts, revealing more of her long pale legs than the captain had ever seen. She wore a white v-neck shirt not dissimilar to Kathryn's. She didn't have shoes on either.

“Sufficient?” Seven asked when Kathryn didn't speak.

“Yes,” she managed. “It's cute. Did the doctor help you?”

“He was busy. B'Elanna Torres assisted me.”

“Really?” Kathryn asked. “I thought you two didn't get along?”

“I have been making an effort to 'get along' with her, as you requested, Captain.”

“Call me Kathryn,” she said. “Since we're not on duty and we're out of uniform.”

“Kathryn,” Seven said, trying the name out. The captain smiled at her and lay back on the blanket to look up at the sky. 

“After being in space for so long, I've begun to appreciate the view of the stars planetside a lot more than I used to,” she said with a content sigh.

Seven arched her ocular implant, then lay awkwardly back to look up as well.

“You did not enjoy stargazing on Earth?” Seven asked.

“On the contrary – most of my childhood evenings were spent looking up at the stars – always wishing I was out there among them...”

They lay in silence for a while, watching more stars come out as the sky grew darker. 

“What do you believe happens when someone dies, Kathryn?” Seven asked softly.

“Well...I'm not really sure. As a scientist I know that an afterlife is...improbable at best. But I grew up in a Traditionalist family. I had a grandmother who was a very religious woman. She used to tell us stories about Heaven – a kingdom of clouds, glittering streets of gold and everyone you ever knew is there and everybody is healthy and happy.”

“Do you believe that?” Seven asked skeptically.

“I know it's silly...but it is nice to think it could be possible. It's...reassuring.”

“I understand,” Seven replied softly. 

Kathryn yawned suddenly, realizing how tired she felt. It had been so long since she'd had a fitful sleep.

“You should sleep, Kathryn,” Seven stated, getting up from the ground. She extended her hand to help the older woman up. 

“Sleep does sound good,” Kathryn admitted, heading into the tent. She lay down on one of the bedrolls and stretched out. Seven followed her inside and watched her lay down.

“That is not what you usually wear to sleep,” the former drone observed. 

Kathryn blushed slightly, remembering a few times Seven had come by her quarters late at night for a discussion.

“No. It seemed silly to pack a satin nightgown for sleeping in the woods,” she said. “Did B'Elanna pack you nightclothes?”

“No. Can I not wear this? I usually wear my biosuits when Regenerating. I do not understand the concept of having special clothes for sleep.”

“Well I suppose you can. Just may not be comfortable.”

“Humans are strange,” Seven stated again as she lay on her own bedroll. 

“True,” she replied with a chuckle. “I think I will get Neelix to send me supplies to make breakfast in the morning. Scrambled eggs and bacon over a campfire – there's nothing better.”

“Sounds...good. Goodnight, Cap-Kathryn.”

“Goodnight Seven.”

 

It soon became apparent to Kathryn that she wasn't going to be sleeping any easier in a tent. It was too quiet, there was no hum of the ship, and she felt overly aware of Seven's presence, only a few feet away. And she was also all-too aware that it was thoughts of this particular woman that had kept her up all the other nights as well. 

She was falling in love with Seven, no doubt about it. She could admit it to herself even if she would never say it to anyone else. She would never act on her feelings, she couldn't. She was a Starfleet Captain. She couldn't fraternize with a crew member. And Seven was so innocent...

She sighed and rolled over again, wishing sleep would take her. Suddenly she heard a shuffling, then felt an unexpected warmth against her back.

“Wha-?”

“I find your restlessness disturbing, Captain,” Seven said, snaking an arm around her middle. “You slept well when I held you before. You may do so now.”  
“No, Seven, it's inappropriate,” she protested, weakly trying to pull away but the Borg just held her tighter.   
“No one will know. We are alone on an alien planet. And I find it...comforting.”

Kathryn stopped her halfhearted struggle. She was too tired to fight this and her body was already responding – relaxing as Seven molded against her body. Seven buried her face in her shoulder, her arm securely around Kathryn's middle.

“Sleep, Captain,” Seven murmured, her breath warm against Kathryn's skin.

“For God's sake, Seven...if you're going to...snuggle me – call me Kathryn,” she said drowsily. Already her body was heavy with sleep.

“Goodnight Kathryn...” And the last thing Kathryn heard before succumbing to sleep was a whisper “I think you are beautiful, too...”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay you guys, I got food poisoning from a salad. (Seriously. Cupcakes don't pull this kinda crap.)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left Kudos and Comments on this and other works.

When Kathryn woke the next morning she was surprised to find that she was alone. She still felt warm so she knew the younger woman couldn't have been gone long. She stretched, feeling surprisingly well rested. A wave of guilt threatened but she determined to ignore it. After all, Seven had come to her. And she HAD slept better than she had in a long time. They had done nothing wrong.

She got up and changed clothes. Since it was a little chilly out, she put on her jeans and added a long sleeve shirt over her t shirt. She pulled her boots on, then went outside.

“Seven?” she called as she stepped out of the tent. There was no response and no sign of the blonde.

“She must have gone for a walk,” she mused aloud.

The Captain called up to Voyager and had them beam down some more supplies. She got started on breakfast but when Seven wasn't back by the time she finished cooking, she decided to go looking. She put the food in stasis and headed in the direction of the field where they had buried the baby.

Just as she suspected, she found Seven sitting on the ground next to the mound of dirt.

“Seven?” she said quietly as she approached.

“Captain,” she said, glancing up and then corrected herself. “Kathryn.”

“Are you alright? I was a bit worried when I woke and you weren't there.”

“I did not mean to worry you, Kathryn. I was just thinking,” she said as she got to her feet and then smiled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Y-yes,” she replied, feeling herself blush again, which widened Seven's smile. “And I made breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs over a campfire?” she asked, quirking her implant.

“And pancakes,” she said with a smile of her own. “Waiting on us back at camp.”

“Let us go then.”

They returned to camp and sat cross-legged on the blanket to eat breakfast. 

“You made this?” Seven asked after taking her first bite. She sounded surprised. 

“Yes – contrary to popular belief I can cook,” she said wryly. “My problem is replicators. They hate me.”

“A replicator is a non-sentient piece of technology, Kathryn. It cannot hate you.”

“I swear it does. It gives me cold coffee most days. I called it a glorified toaster once and I swear it never forgave me.”

“I could take a look at it when we return. Perhaps I could improve its efficiency.”

“That would be great, Seven – and if that doesn't work you could assimilate it,” she joked. Seven chuckled and it occurred to Kathryn that she had never heard the former drone laugh before. She had an adorable laugh that made the captain grin. She decided she would try harder to get Seven to make that sound.

“So, how does one normally relax while camping, Kathryn?” Seven inquired once they had finished eating. “That is what you are supposed to be doing, is it not? What recreational activities do you wish to engage in?”

“I thought I'd teach you to fish,” she said brightly. “I had them send down some supplies.”

“Fish?” she repeated, quirking her implant in a dubious look.

“Yeah, you know – gill-bearing aquatic creatures with fins,” Kathryn teased.

“I know what fish are, Kathryn,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me? How very human of you, Seven,” Kathryn remarked, impressed.

“It seems I have developed some human habits,” she replied. “However, I do not understand what we are doing with fish.”

“Eating them of course. I'll cook them over the fire later. Come on, grab a pole.”

Kathryn handed Seven one of the fishing poles she'd had sent down. She grabbed the other and the tackle box, and led Seven to the river. She showed the blonde how to tie the hook on first.

“Now we'll have to find some worms for bait.” 

“Worms, Kathryn?”

“Sure. Fish love worms. Daddy used to buy a can of worms from the bait shop before a fishing trip, but in a pinch you can find one in the ground easily enough,” she said, kneeling to dig in the dirt.

Seven watched a moment, then walked over to a rock. She flipped it over, picked up several worms, and brought them to Kathryn, who stared at her in awe. 

“I could hear them,” the blonde explained.

“Your hearing is that good?”

“Yes,” Seven replied simply.

“I had no idea your hearing was so enhanced,” she said, amazed.

“On Voyager there are a lot of sounds that fade into background noise but if I concentrate I can hear a heartbeat on Deck 1 from the Astrometrics Lab,” she said, her cheeks flushing slightly pink. 

“That's amazing, Seven,” Kathryn said, enthralled by the sigh of the blushing Borg. 

“What are we to do with the worms, Kathryn?” Seven asked after a moment.

“Oh, right,” she said, taking one of the worms. “Put it on the hook, like this.”

She showed Seven how to impale the worm on the hook. The Borg grimaced slightly.

“I find this activity...unappealing,” she said.

“Just give it a chance. I loved fishing as a little girl. Here, take this pole,” she said, handing her the one with the worm already on it. “Just cast it out and reel it back in slowly.”

Seven went to the edge of the water and waited for Kathryn to join her. Kathryn hooked another worm and cast it into the river. Seven tried to mimic her cast...only the line didn't go in the water, it went behind her, landing in the grass.

“That happens to a lot of people their first time,” Kathryn assured her. “Just reel it in and try again.”

After two more failed casts, Seven finally got her line in the water.

“Now just reel it in slowly,” Kathryn instructed. 

Seven did and when she had it reeled in she frowned.

“Nothing happened,” she said.

“Yeah, they don't always bite right away. You have to cast out again – make sure your worm is still there, sometimes they fall off.”

“Inefficient,” Seven muttered, checking her worm, then casting again. Kathryn chuckled and cast her own line.


	8. Chapter 8

After losing her third worm and getting the hook stuck in her hair once, Seven of Nine began to look frustrated. Suddenly, she threw her pole to the ground.

“Seven!” Kathryn exclaimed, quickly reeling in her own line as the blonde waded out into the water. Seven said nothing but stopped when she was up to her mid-thigh in the river.

“What the hell, Seven?” Kathryn called when Seven did not move or speak. Then, quick as lightning, she shot her Borg hand into the water and pulled out a large fish. She came out of the water and tossed the fish to the ground.

“There. Now can I cease this infuriating activity?” she asked, clearly annoyed. Kathryn stared at her, startled by the outburst. Seven's face went red, then she turned and walked away into the forest. Kathryn stood a moment, stunned. The fish Seven had caught flopped back into the river before she could stop it. She lay her pole on the ground, then went after her friend. 

She found Seven of Nine sitting on a fallen tree not too far into the woods. She would not look at Kathryn as the redhead sat down next to her.

“We don't have to fish if you hate it that much, Seven,” she said gently.

“I apologize for my outburst, Captain.”

“Kathryn. I'm not your captain right now, Seven, okay? And you don't have to be sorry. I should have seen you were getting frustrated, I'm sorry.”

“You are not to blame, Kathryn. I...I find I often get impatient trying to do things the human way instead of using my...Borg enhancements to do it,” she said somewhat bitterly. “I want to do things the human way. ...If the Borg had not taken the baby, Anna, from her real family she would not have died... If they had not assimilated me and my parents, I... I wouldn't be Borg and people would not be afraid of me.”

“I'm not frightened by you,” Kathryn said, putting her hand over Seven's Borg hand. “And the crew, they've come around.”

“You were never afraid of me. Not even when I threatened to betray you, assimilate you, kill you,” she said with a weak smile. “You are Captain Kathryn Janeway. You strut fearlessly onto Borg cubes, strike deals with the Borg, defeat Species 8472, the Hirogen, face down the Borg Queen. Nothing scares you.”

“That's not true. I've been plenty scared. Every day in the Delta Quadrant is a mystery, you never know what's going to happen. No Starfleet, no United Federation of Planets, no one to report to...nothing could have prepared me for this. As for the Borg, well I'm plenty scared of the Borg. It would be stupid not to be. But I've never been afraid of you, Seven of Nine, and I never will be. I trust you.”

She threaded her fingers with Seven's metal-encased digits and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you, Kathryn. I trust you as well. With my life.”

“We've come a long way from that day in the brig when you swore you would betray me,” Kathryn said with a smile.

“I would rather die than betray you, Captain,” Seven said and stood up. “I believe I would like to try fishing again.”

“Well alright then.”

When they returned to the bank of the river, Seven started to pick up her pole.

“Wait, I have a better idea, Seven. Why don't you teach me your way of fishing?” Kathryn suggested. “I've never seen anyone catch fish with their bare hands before, although Daddy swore his grandfather could do it. Phoebe and I tried it as children but the fish always seemed to move too quickly.”

“I can attempt to teach you,” Seven said, seeming pleased with the idea.

Kathryn kicked off her boots and rolled up the legs of her jeans. She took off the over shirt and tossed it on the bank before following Seven into the river. The mud squished between her toes and she smiled, recalling afternoons spent with her sister in the pond near their house. 

“You must stand still and let the fish become accustomed to your presence,” Seven instructed. “Keep your hands low to the surface so you do not have to move far.”

Kathryn leaned close to the water. Neither of them spoke or moved for several minutes. Then, a fish swam under Kathryn's hands, just a few inches away. She grabbed for it, but the fish darted away.

“Damn,” Kathryn said. “They're fast!”

“That is because they are made to live in the water. Try again – you must account for the refraction of the water and attempt to anticipate where the fish will be when your hand breaks the surface.”

Kathryn waited, still and silent. It took a little longer for the fish to return. When one was close enough, she lunged for it. She lost her footing in the slick river mud and suddenly found herself underwater.

She pushed to the surface, spitting out river water as she did. Then she heard it – the unexpected sound of joyous laughter. Kathryn pushed her wet red hair out of her face and saw Seven, cheeks pink as she laughed unrestrained.

“I suppose you think that's funny?” Kathryn asked with a grin, wading towards the blonde.

“I am sorry, Kathryn,” she replied between peals of laughed. The captain smirked mischievously, then tackled the blonde, pulling her down into the water.

Seven came up quickly, sputtering indignantly. It was Kathryn's turn to laugh voraciously.

“I do not find it as amusing now,” Seven stated, wiping her face with her hand. Kathryn didn't miss the way the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

“Sorry, Seven. You won't rust, will you?” Kathryn teased, pulling a piece of river muck from Seven's blonde hair.

“Borg do not rust. It would be inefficient,” she retorted. 

“Good,” she replied and splashed the blonde, swimming away before she could retaliate.

“Hey!” Seven protested, chasing after her. She splashed in Kathryn's direction but the captain ducked underwater and swam further away. She surfaced a short ways downriver. 

“You can't catch me!” she teased lightly.

“I am Borg,” Seven replied, giving chase.

Kathryn swam away from her, giggling like a child.

“This is not an efficient way of catching fish,” Seven said as she swam after the captain. 

Much to Kathryn's delight, the Borg caught up to her and grabbed her around her middle with both arms. 

“I have caught you,” Seven declared, looking down at the auburn-haired captain. 

“You have,” Kathryn said, grinning. Then she raised her hand, which was full of river mud, and plopped it on Seven's head. This startled the Borg enough for her to break free and Kathryn swam away again, laughing. Kathryn's heart swelled happily as Seven began laughing too and chasing after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need a wet blonde Borg at some point in our day! Hope everyone is enjoying. Will update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

They spent most of the afternoon in the water, splashing and slinging river mud at each other, trying to dunk one another when they were close enough. Kathryn felt like a child again and seeing Seven unwind thrilled her. 

When they finally got out of the water, both were grinning. 

“I enjoyed fishing with you, Kathryn,” Seven said with a smile and a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Kathryn was going to respond but was distracted when she realized she could see the Borg's pink nipples clearly through her wet shirt. She did not have a bra on and Kathryn wondered if she wore underwear beneath her jean shorts. Her mouth went dry and she quickly looked away to see Seven was staring at her chest as well. Glad she was wearing a bra at least, Kathryn started back towards their camp.

“I'm thirsty,” she said, getting on of the canteens. “How about you?”

“Huh?” Seven asked, looking up from Kathryn's chest with a blush. 

“Water, Seven?” she asked, taking a drink then offering it to Seven.

“Thank you,” she said, accepting it.

“I'm going to change into some dry clothes,” Kathryn said, ducking into the tent.

The afternoon sun had made the day hot, so she put her shorts back on and a black tank top. When she stepped out of the tent she was greeted by a sight that made her heart stop – Seven of Nine wearing nothing but a wet white t-shirt and a pair of pink cotton panties. 

Her hair was down and she was running her fingers through the wet strands. Kathryn tried to say something but her mouth wasn't working. 

“My shorts were uncomfortable so I put them in the sun to dry,” Seven explained absently.

“You, uh, can't, I...” Kathryn stammered, then took a deep breath. “Do you have other pants?”

Seven looked at her, ocular implant raised. Kathryn knew her face was red and there was no use hiding it. 

“I do not,” she answered. “I did not think to ask B'elanna for more than one set of clothing. My biosuit is dirty but I could put it back on if you are uncomfortable.”

“Me, uncomfortable? No. Um...Hang on.”

Kathryn darted back into the tent, heart pounding. She silently berated herself for staring, for blushing, for stammering like an idiot. Her face was still burning as she dug through her bag. She didn't have any extra shorts but she pulled out the XL Starfleet Academy t-shirt she always kept. She held it close a moment, then went outside.

“Here, put this on, it's dry at least,” she said, offering the shirt to Seven.

The blonde pulled the wet t-shirt off over her head and Kathryn was gifted the sight of her bare breasts, pink nipples hardened from the wet shirt. She stood frozen, staring, as Seven took the Academy shirt from her and put it on. It was big on her, coming down several inches down her thigh and hiding the pink panties from view. 

“Better?” Seven asked, quirking her implant, a faint smirk on her lips.

No, Kathryn thought. Somehow you look even more sexy.

“You're downright adorable,” Kathryn groaned, unable to stop herself. 

Seven quirked her implant but all she said was “Why do you have such a large t-shirt, Kathryn? If it is big on me I imagine it is much bigger on you.”

“It belonged to...someone I cared a lot about,” she answered softly, sitting on the blanket.

“Your fiance, Mark?”

“No...Justin Tighe. He was my first fiance. He...died,” she replied quietly. Bringing up Justin certainly took her mind off her attraction to the Borg. 

“I am sorry, Kathryn,” Seven said, sitting down next to her. “I did not know.”

“It's okay. I keep his t-shirt because I like to sleep in it sometimes. It makes me feel close to him.”

“Are you sure you want me to wear it, Kathryn? I could put my biosuit back on.”

“No, keep it on. It looks good on you,” she answered.

Seven was silent a moment, then pulled something from beneath her shirt. A necklace with a piece of metal on it.

“How did I not notice that?” Kathryn said aloud.

“Because you were staring at my breasts,” Seven answered matter-of-factually, causing Kathryn to blush. “It is Anna's cortical node. I removed it. I thought that...I wanted to keep a part of her close to me. To remind me... To remind me of what the Borg did to her. I do not want to be like the Borg.”

Kathryn did not speak. Seven pulled the necklace off of her head and put it around Kathryn's neck.

“Until I can give you back Justin's t-shirt,” she said as she fastened it.

“It's okay, Seven, really-”

“Kathryn,” Seven said, touching her cheek, effectively silencing her. “...We did not catch fish for dinner.”

Seven dropped her hand and stood up.

“I can catch some if you wish to cook,” the Borg said.

“I don't feel like cooking quite yet, Seven... Would you like to go for a walk?”

“To where?”

“Not far – god knows if someone saw you with no pants on they'd probably faint. We can just walk a little ways, look around, talk...”

“I find that idea acceptable,” Seven said with a nod, offering Kathryn a hand up. She accepted and the Borg pulled her to her feet. Kathryn did not want to let go of Seven's hand but she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I really really enjoyed writing this chapter!!! So much cuteness!

They walked alongside the river together, since it was the easiest path to take.

“Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about, Kathryn?” Seven asked as they walked.

“Not really. I just wanted to walk.”

Seven nodded and they continued in silence for a while. For the first time Kathryn noticed the Borg implant on Seven's left ankle. She had been so distracted by how amazing the former drone looked she hadn't noticed how many implants she had that were not usually visible. Now she was curious.

“I'm curious, Seven, if you don't mind me asking...”

“You may ask me anything, Cap-Kathryn,” she said, glancing at the shorter woman. 

“How many Borg implants do you have left?”

“The two on my face, my shoulder, my hand, the abdominal implant which circles around to one on my lower back, my hip, and my ankle. Those are the only visible implants. My body still contains a significant amount of Borg hardware that can in all probability never be removed. Why?”

“I was just curious. I'm seeing...more of you than I'm used to seeing and I was wondering if there were any I hadn't seen,” she replied, blushing. “It was inappropriate, Seven, I'm sorry.”

“I did not find your question inappropriate, Kathryn. May I ask you one?”

“Of course, Seven.”

“How many freckles do you have?”

The question came as such a surprise that Kathryn laughed.

“Alot I suppose,” she answered. “I've never counted them.”

“You have 36 freckles on your face,” Seven informed her. 

“You've counted my freckles?”she asked, cocking her head slightly.

“I possess an eidetic memory,” Seven replied, a faint blush coming to her face. “And I...like your freckles.”

“Oh no, they're awful,” Kathryn said, laughing. “Every time I'm out in the sun I get new ones. They're hideous.”

“On the contrary. I think they make you even more beautiful,” Seven said, then quickly looked away from her.

“...Thank you, Seven,” Kathryn said, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. Seven looked at her and they shared a silent smile. This time she did not let go and they continued walking. 

Seven let go of her hand unexpectedly and stopped to pick a red flower. Kathryn was treated to the sight of the pink panties again as the Borg leaned over and the shirt rode up. 

How can pink cotton panties look so sexy? Kathryn wondered. It's not as if it's a lace thong...or a g-string!

She was imagining Seven in a g-string when the blonde stood and approached her. Kathryn's breath caught as Seven touched her face gently, placing the flower in Kathryn's damp hair, then gazed   
at her intently.

“It is not good for you to stop breathing, Kathryn,” Seven murmured, not moving her hand from the captain's face. 

Kathryn inhaled. Seven was so close she could smell her clean, slightly metallic scent. She exhaled.

“Did you stop breathing because you thought I might kiss you?” Seven asked softly, stroking Kathryn's cheek with her thumb.

“Y-yes,” she admitted, face burning beneath her touch.

“Did you want me to kiss you?”

Kathryn did not answer. She just stared into those sapphire eyes, heart pounding in her chest, trying to remember to breathe.

“I was counting your freckles; you now have 42 freckles on your face, Kathryn,” Seven stated, then she kissed her. 

It was a searing kiss that sent fire through her veins. It took everything she had not to push her to the ground and ravish her. When Seven pulled away, Kathryn felt dizzy. She had never been so turned on from one kiss before.

“You ceased breathing again,” Seven stated.

“Oh,” was all Kathryn could say.

Then Seven kissed her again and she couldn't form a coherent thought as she felt the blonde pressing her back against a tree. When she felt Seven's hands beneath her tank top she knew she needed to stop things.

“S-Seven stop,” she gasped, catching the blonde's wrists. “I have...to think...and I can't think while you kiss me.”

“If you think about it you will tell me to stop, Kathryn, and I do not wish to stop,” she replied softly, her blue eyes pleading.

“I don't want you to stop either, Seven...I ache to have you touch me but there are so many reasons-”

“It is not against Starfleet regulations, Kathryn. I have checked. Thoroughly.”

“Not officially, no, but-”

“And you have broken several regulations in the past when there was a good reason to do so. Am I not a good enough reason, Kathryn? Is...is love not a good enough reason?”

“Oh Seven,” Kathryn whispered, feeling tears threaten. “You can't be sure that you love me. You're so young, inexperienced-”

“I understand the difference between love and a crush, Kathryn. What I had with Axum was a crush. What I feel for you is,” Seven paused a moment and inhaled. “Very different and sort of terrifying. So many emotions...and I think of you constantly. When I regenerate, I close my eyes and focus on the sound of your heartbeat, wherever you are on Voyager. I find it soothing. And I am aware that you visit me during my regeneration cycle because your heart beats faster when you visit me. At first, I thought you were afraid of me. But you are not afraid of me, are you?”

“No,” Kathryn whispered back. “I'm not afraid of you... I love you. I have loved you for a long time now. Seven.”

“Is love not a good enough reason, Kathryn?”

“It is the best reason,” she said, kissing the blonde.

She heard Seven make a pleased sound and moan but Kathryn kept the kiss from becoming too heavy.

“Not here, okay?” Kathryn said. “Let's go back to camp. We should talk and eat something.”

“I do not wish to talk. If we talk about it you will say we cannot be together.”

“I am not saying no, Seven,” she said, smiling and giving her a quick kiss. Then she took the blonde's hand and led her back to their camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn built a small fire and sat beside it. She handed Seven part of a ration bar and chewed on part of one herself, not really tasting it. Her mind was spinning. Seven had kissed her! Seven said she loved her! She wanted a relationship! Finally, Kathryn knew she had to say something.

“Seven...I don't know how I'm going to be able to give you the relationship you deserve,” she said with a sigh.

“I do not know about 'deserve' Kathryn, all I know is what I want. What I want is you, whatever you are willing to give me.”

“You deserve someone who can put you first, who can give you everything. I can't do that. Voyager will always come first.”

“Of course it will. It should,” Seven said. “You are the captain. You have a responsibility. I understand that. You must get this crew home. I wish to help you with that.”

“Okay...and the crew. I'm not sure how they will react if you and I are in a relationship. They may treat you differently...”

“I am already treated differently, Kathryn. I would rather be treated differently for loving you than for being Borg. I believe your crew loves you, Captain – Kathryn. They will not fault you for falling in love or hate you for being happy,” Seven replied. “But if you prefer, we do not have to tell anyone.”

“Oh I don't think we'll be able to keep it secret for long,” Kathryn said wryly.

“You doubt my ability to keep things professional between us when we are on duty?”

“No, I doubt mine,” she answered. “I already don't know how I'm going to be able to look at you like I haven't seen you naked.”

“You have not seen me naked,” Seven said, standing up.

She pulled the Starfleet t-shirt off over her head. She folded it and carefully set it next to Kathryn as the captain stared at her. She smiled down at Kathryn and quirked her ocular implant.

“Would you like to see me naked, Kathryn?” she asked softly. “Would you like to touch me?”

Wondering when Seven had learned to be so seductive, Kathryn reached out slowly. She put both hands on Seven's hips, feeling the cool metal of an implant on the Borg's left hip. She grasped the pink panties that were tormenting her and slowly pulled them down off Seven's hips. She gasped softly as light blonde curls were revealed and the scent of Seven's arousal reached her nose.

“We should go inside the tent,” Kathryn said suddenly. “In case Chakotay or Harry or someone looks at us on sensors.”

“Both have expressed a curiosity about my naked body when they did not know I was listening,” Seven stated. 

Kathryn glanced skyward, feeling protective and a little jealous. She got up and ushered the nude Borg into the tent.

“No one gets to see you naked but me,” Kathryn said, zipping up the tent.

“I find that acceptable,” Seven said with a smile. “May I undress you, Kathryn?”

Kathryn's heart beat faster and she felt warm. Was this really going to happen now?

“I-I don't want to rush into things, Seven,” she began.

“Do you believe I will change my mind? I have wanted this for a long time,” Seven said, cupping her cheek. “Kathryn...”

“So have I,” she admitted softly. 

Seven drew her face close and kissed her, slowly at first then becoming more demanding. Kathryn felt desire shoot through her and when she felt Seven's hands beneath her tank top again she moaned encouragement. Her breasts ached for Seven's touch and the former drone moved agonizingly slow, trailing her hands up Kathryn's stomach, finally brushing her breasts. 

“God, Seven,” Kathryn exhaled as the blonde broke the kiss to look down at the breasts she held. She ran both thumbs, one human, one metal-tipped, over the hardened nipples. Kathryn's knees felt weak and she grabbed Seven's shoulders to keep from falling.

“I can't stand up while you do that,” Kathryn said, her breath shaky. 

Seven kissed her briefly before pulling the tank top off over her head.

“Then do not stand,” Seven said, pushing her lightly to the bedroll.

Seven knelt before her and kissed her. She began running her fingers lightly and slowly down Kathryn's shoulders, down her arms, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

“I find the texture of your freckles pleasing,” Seven murmured, then Kathryn groaned as the Borg put her lips to her shoulder.

She kissed her way down Kathryn's shoulders, down the path her fingers had traced, all the way to her fingertips. She kissed each fingertip, then kissed her way back up Kathryn's shoulder to her clavicle. She paused there. 

“I have not seen these freckles before today,” Seven said, then kissed the freckled skin of her chest and the tops of her breasts. Kathryn gasped when Seven took one nipped into her warm, wet mouth.

“Seven,” she groaned, unable to think of anything but the feeling of the tongue circling and flicking her nipple. She didn't notice Seven pushing her down until she felt the ground beneath her back.

“W-wait,” she began when she felt Seven sliding her hands down her stomach to the tops of her shorts. “I should – you should be first, I-”

“Kathryn,” Seven said, nibbling lightly on one nipple then blowing on it. “Shut up and let me love you.”

Before she could protest, Seven pulled down her shorts and underwear. Kathryn kicked them the rest of the way off as Seven drew back to look her over. Kathryn felt her body burning beneath the Borg's intense gaze. 

“You are beautiful,” Seven said reverently. “Everything about you is beautiful, Kathryn.”

The captain let out a cry of delight as Seven lowered her head to her other breast to take that nipple into her mouth. Her hands found the back of Seven's neck and she buried her firsts in her long blonde hair. 

When Seven started kissing her way down her stomach, Kathryn began to tremble. Then the Borg was between her legs, silky blonde hair tickling the insides of her thighs. She cried out as Seven fastened her mouth deftly over her clitoris. 

“Please, Seven,” she moaned. She could not take it, she was close, so close...

As if Seven had read her mind, Kathryn felt one of Seven's slender fingers at her entrance. When she slid the finger inside she sucked hard on the bundle of nerves and Kathryn felt an intense orgasm begin to rock through her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her to her core.

When it subsided she opened her eyes to find Seven above her, wiping away the tears that leaked from the captain's gray eyes.

“Was that okay, Kathryn?” she murmured.

“Seven that was...amazing. So amazing. Spectacular. I plan to show you just how amazing but I don't think I can move yet.”

Seven kissed her lightly then pulled away. She trailed her fingers lightly over her freckled chest and Kathryn wondered if she was counting the freckles there too. 

She could feel Seven straddling her leg, could feel Seven's arousal on her thigh. 

“I need to touch you, I have to,” Kathryn murmured, finally able to sit up.

“Where do you want to touch me, Kathryn?” Seven whispered, her breath hot on the captain's ear.

“Everywhere,” she answered, pushing the Borg onto her back. “I need to touch you everywhere.”

Kathryn slipped her leg between Seven's thighs, pressing her knee against the warm wetness of her sex. Seven moaned and Kathryn leaned down to kiss her. She kissed her way down to her long, pale neck. She nibbled lightly, tasting the salt of Seven's skin, before moving down to the voluptuous breasts that everyone on Voyager envied...breasts no one would see but her. 

“Mine,” she whispered, flicking her tongue over a hardened pink nipple. “You are mine, Seven of Nine.”

“Yes,” Seven gasped, pressing her core against Kathryn's knee harder. “Yes, Kathryn.”

Her lips found the Borg's abdominal implant and she moved her body lower to trace it with her tongue. Seven moaned as Kathryn traced the curve of the band and when she reached the star burst implant on her hip, Seven let out a cry of delight that made Kathryn wonder if she'd orgasmed.

She looked up at the blonde to see her eyes were shut, both hands gripping the bed roll.

“Please,” Seven said desperately. “Please, Kathryn, please touch me.”

Finally she slid her hand through damp blonde curls, then the slick folds of Seven's sex. She found the impossibly tight opening and gently pressed one finger into the Borg. The feeling of being inside of Seven amazed her, feeling the walls clenching around her finger as Seven approached her orgasm.

“Yes, Seven, that's it,” she murmured, moving her finger inside the blonde, finding her clit with her thumb. “Cum for me, Seven, that's my girl.”

“Captain!” Seven cried out as her body stiffened and her walls grabbed Kathryn's finger so hard she could not move it. Kathryn marveled at the look of sheer ecstasy on Seven's face, the passion with which she had screamed for her.

When Seven's body relaxed, Kathryn withdrew her finger. She brought it to her lips and sucked the sweet taste of Seven from her finger. She wanted more but the Borg was shaking slightly. She needed a break.

Kathryn kissed her forehead before laying down beside her and wrapping her arms around Seven.

“That was...perfection, Kathryn,” Seven said breathlessly. “The Borg are looking for it wrong.”

Kathryn laughed and buried her face in Seven's neck, nuzzling her skin.

“I love you, Seven,” she murmured. “And I am glad you are mine.”

“I will always be yours, my Kathryn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know how hard it was to write that sex scene when I kept getting interupted?


	12. Chapter 12

EPILOGUE

Seven stood at the burial site, hands behind her back, clutching a flower. The tiny mound of dirt already had small flowers growing over it. With a sad smile, she placed the red flower on the grave, the same flower she'd put in Kathryn's hair the day before. 

“Thank you, Anna,” she whispered. “For helping me to be more human...”

Seven hard Kathryn's footsteps approaching and she turned to face her girlfriend with a smile.

“Are you ready to go, Seven?”

“Yes, Kathryn. I was only saying goodbye.”

The Captain nodded and pulled the necklace Seven had given her from beneath her shirt.

“I wish for you to keep it,” Seven said, touching the cortical node gently. “When I see you wear it, I will remember...I will remember what is important.”

Seven tucked the necklace under Kathryn's command tunic. In a field where flowers bloomed, they shared a sweet kiss before departing. 

“Voyager – two to beam up.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Please please please leave me some lovely comments! Thank you all for reading, it means alot! Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
